Can She Ever Go Back to the Way Things Were?
by crazyangel800
Summary: It has been a year since Miranda did the dangerouse diet, but what is she goese back to it and it gets worse than it was. Please R&R Hope you all like it!
1. Starting again

Disclamer: I have always been interested in writting about Eating disorders. I never had one but i thought it would be good scince a lot of girls suffer from them. I hope you enjoy. PG  
  
"Is Miranda really better?"  
  
Miranda's alarm clock went off at 6:30, she rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school. She looked at her self in the shower and was not pleased. "Why can't i be one of those skinny models?! I know Lizzie and Gordo will be worried but i can keep it a secreat. Any ways why should they care it's my body." Miranda said getting out of the shower. She got dressed and went downstairs, normally she would have a bowl of cereal or pancakes, but this time no way. She grabbed a glass of water and left the house.  
  
She got to school and met Lizzie at her locker.  
  
"Hey" Lizzie said as she saw miranda. "Hi, so how was your weekend?" Miranda asked lizzie. "It could of been better, I had to babysit Matt while he was sick. It was horrible, 6 hours of refiling his water cup and throwing out his gross tissues!" Lizzie told Miranda. "Ahh i would die if I had to do that, even when he is sick he can still make your day misserable." Miranda told Lizzie. "Tell me about it." Lizzie replied. As they walked into class they said hi to Gordo and took their seets. After 6 hours of listening to their teachers go on and on about WW2 and math expressions it was finally time to go home. "Hey guys, do you want to come over to my house for dinner tonight?" Lizzie asked her friends. "Sure what are you having?" Gordo asked. "Either Pizza or tacos." Lizzie told them. "Sounds like a plan count me in!" Gordo replied happily those were his favorite foods. "What about you Miranda?" Lizzie asked. "Oh i would but i can't i have to babysit my cousin." Miranda lied but fooled her friends into believing it. "Okay, we will see you later bye" Lizzie and Gordo. Miranda said by and they went to their houses. "Hi mom," Miranda said throwing her books on the couch and plopping down to watch tv. "Hi honey, i ordered us a pizza for dinner. Doese that sound good?" Mrs. Sanchez told her daughter. Miranda knew she couldn't say no or her parents would know something was up. "Sure sounds good!" Miranda told her mom. The pizza came at around 5:00. Miranda ate 2 slices and went upstaris to take a shower. She starred at the tolet, then thought about what she ate for dinner. She turrned on the shower and stuck her finger in her mouth and and made her self throw up her dinner. Her eyes were wattery and bloodshot, she couldn't believe she did that. She felt good about it. She sprayed deoderizer in the bathroom so it wouldn't smell. She later got in to bed and went to bed  
  
I hopped you all like it. Give me some reviews good or bad. If you know anything about eating disorders tell me so i can use the information, thanks alot. 


	2. She Can't Keep it a Secret Forever

Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter but its here, i hope you like it. Also thank for my reviews and everyone who took the time to read it.  
  
She Can't Keep it a Secret For Ever  
  
It was about a two weeks since Miranda started dieting. She would start to see some results, such as seeing hip bones and she started to even loose alot in her wrists and hands she could even start to see her ribs. She was really proud of herself that she has keept it up for two weeks and she has felf fine and no one knew about her eating habbits.  
  
Finally it was the long awaited weekend that everyone in the school wanted. Miranda had planes to spend the night over at Lizzie's house with Gordo.  
  
"Guys dinner, its pizza," Jo, Lizzie's mom yelled up the stairs. All three of them ran ran dowstaris, Miranda knew in her mind that she would have some then get rid of it.  
  
"That was great!" Gordo said getting up with Lizzie to go upstairs.  
  
"Yup Gordo is right," Miranda said getting up too.  
  
When everyone got upstairs Miranda excussed herself to go to the bathroom.  
  
" Hey i have a great idea about how we can play a trick on Matt," you up for it Lizzie.  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice, I am in. What is the trick?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, since Matt is always running to your mom saying there are monsters in his room, dont worry i heard him sometimes. Well we can hide in the closet and under the bed to scare him and when he comes to investigate we can jump out at him, we will get him good," Gordo said with a mischivous smile.  
  
"Sounds great lets go make some space in his closet," Lizzie said as they headed for Matt's room. When they passed the bathroom on their way to Matt's room, they heard something that would give it all away. They could hear Miranda throwing up the pizza. Lizzie and Gordo gave eachother worried and scared looks.  
  
"Maby she is just sick, forget the trick for now and lets go to my room and wait for her," Lizzie wispered her voice trembiling as she tried to hold back her tears.  
  
Gordo nodded and they went back into her room. A few seconds later Miranda came in to her bedroom. "So guys what do you want to do?" Miranda asked  
  
Lizzie didn't say anything she thought if she did she would just break apart. Gordo offered to play a game on the computer and they did. That night Lizzie kept a close eye on Miranda she couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. Her second clue was at breakfast when Miranda made an excuss to go home early.  
  
The next day in school Lizzie told Gordo that she had to confront her.  
  
"Lizzie do it carefully, you remember what happened last time," Gordo said.  
  
"I know, I know but i was watching a movie on TV about eating disorders. The girl dies. And i cant have that for Miranda, "Lizzie told Gordo,  
  
"Your right, I hope it goese okay," Gordo said looking down. Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter but its here, i hope you like it. Also thank for my reviews and everyone who took the time to read it.  
  
She Can Not Keep it a Secret For Ever  
  
It was about a two weeks since Miranda started dieting. She would start to see some results, such as seeing hip bones and she started to even loose alot in her wrists and hands she could even start to see her ribs. She was really proud of herself that she has kept it up for two weeks and she has felt fine and no one knew about her eating habits.  
  
Finally it was the long awaited weekend that everyone in the school wanted. Miranda had planes to spend the night over at Lizzie's house with Gordo.  
  
"Guys dinner, its pizza," Jo, Lizzie's mom yelled up the stairs. All three of them ran ran downstairs, Miranda knew in her mind that she would have some then get rid of it.  
  
"That was great!" Gordo said getting up with Lizzie to go upstairs.  
  
"Yup Gordo is right," Miranda said getting up too.  
  
When everyone got upstairs Miranda excused herself to go to the bathroom.  
  
" Hey i have a great idea about how we can play a trick on Matt, you up for it Lizzie."  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice, I am in. What is the trick?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, since Matt is always running to your mom saying there are monsters in his room, don't worry i heard him sometimes. Well we can hide in the closet and under the bed to scare him and when he comes to investigate we can jump out at him, we will get him good," Gordo said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Sounds great lets go make some space in his closet," Lizzie said as they headed for Matt's room. When they passed the bathroom on their way to Matt's room, they heard something that would give it all away. They could hear Miranda throwing up the pizza. Lizzie and Gordo gave each other with worried and scared looks.  
  
"Maby she is just sick, forget the trick for now and lets go to my room and wait for her," Lizzie wispered her voice trembiling as she tried to hold back her tears.  
  
Gordo nodded and they went back into her room. A few seconds later Miranda came in to her bedroom. "So guys what do you want to do?" Miranda asked  
  
Lizzie didn't say anything she thought if she did she would just break apart. Gordo offered to play a game on the computer and they did. That night Lizzie kept a close eye on Miranda she couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. Her second clue was at breakfast when Miranda made an excuse to go home early.  
  
The next day in school Lizzie told Gordo that she had to confront her.  
  
"Lizzie do it carefully, you remember what happened last time," Gordo said.  
  
"I know, I know but i was watching a movie on TV about eating disorders. The girl dies. And i cant have that for Miranda, "Lizzie told Gordo,  
  
"Your right, I hope it goes okay," Gordo said looking down.  
  
Then Miranda came down the hall.  
  
"Miranda, I need to ask you something................  
  
Chapter 3 coming i hope you all like it Then Miranda came down the hall.  
  
"Miranda, I need to ask you something................  
  
Chapter 3 coming i hope you all like it 


	3. What Will Happen?

Hey everyone hope you like chapter 3! Please R&R. I hope the spelling is okay i have been trying  
  
Chapter 3: What will happen?  
  
Miranda stood there listing to Lizzie.  
"What do you want to ask me?" Miranda asked kind of confused with the tone of Lizzie's voice. Lizzie hesitated and didn't say anything for a minute.  
"What's wrong, just ask me," Miranda said again thinking it was something really bad. Gordo just stood there and didn't say word.  
"Miranda, I don't want you to get mad at me," Lizzie started. Miranda just looked at her trying to think of what she got mad at her for. She could only think of the time when she got a little defensive about the dieting thing she thought to herself that can't be. "And when you were sleeping over at my house I heard something in the bathroom that scared me" Miranda's whole body got sweaty and she started chewing her gum really loud and hard, she knew what it was about. "I just need to know...... were you throwing up? Are you starting a diet again?" Lizzie asked lowering her voice so the people in the halls couldn't hear. "What are you talking about I am fine I don't make myself throw up, really. I am glade you care about me but really nothing is going on," Miranda said acting cooly. "I want to believe you, but what else could that noise of been?" Lizzie asked trying to sound like she believed Miranda. "Oh I think it is that really bad cough I had a few weeks ago, I think it is coming back," Miranda said. "Miranda..." Lizzie was interrupted by the bell "Well I will see you guys later, " Miranda said as she walked down the hall to her first period class. Lizzie slumped back against the locker. "Maby it really is a cough, you know I had a cough like that and it sound really bad," Gordo told Lizzie as they started walking to class. "Well how do you explain that she didn't cough once that day or that night, and she sounds fine now. And they way she made and excuse not to come to my house for dinner a few nights back, oh and when she didn't stay for breakfast, I have been putting together the pieces and I know that it is not a cough," Lizzie finally finished. "Well you could be right, I don't know really anything about eating disorders maby we should get our facts straight so we can look out for things that could be a sign," Gordo offered. "That is brilliant, you have done it again, why don't you come over after school and we can look," Lizzie told Gordo as they got to class just before the late bell rang. "Sounds like a plane," Gordo replied. The whole day went by and Miranda didn't eat a thing. Lizzie kept trying to offer her some of her lunch but Miranda kept saying she had a stomach ace or she didn't like it. Gordo and Lizzie threw their stuff on her bed and got online on Lizzie's computer. "Well this says there are two types of eating disorders one is anorexia nervosa and blumia nervosa. Anorexia is self starvation that is what she did today. And bulimia is binging and purging. That is what Miranda did at my house." Lizzie read. "Wow, you know I didn't even know how many teenage girls are affected by this and how many of them die. To be honest I don't think I wanted to believe that Miranda had a problem but I see it now we got to get her some help," Gordo told tizzies. "We will. Here is more it says that some side affects are obviously loosing weight, hair lose, and very pale skin." Lizzie finished. About a week went by and Miranda was still doing the same thing her legs started to get really skinny and she looked tired all the time. Sometimes when she did eat lunch she would go to the bathroom after for a long time. Later that week Lizzie went over to Miranda's house to study. When Miranda wasn't looking Lizzie would look at her hair brush there was a lot more hair than usually. She went to the bathroom and looked in the cabinet because she learned that sometimes people would use laxatives she didn't find any, which made her feel a little better. A few days later Miranda came to school with very pale skin. When Lizzie asked Miranda said she felt like she had a fever but she didn't want to miss school. That day Miranda looked miserable her eyes were red and swollen. "Lizzie I think that we need to says something to your mom or anyone because Miranda looks horrible I don't want it to get worse," Gordo said in such a worried voice that it didn't sound like Gordo. Around 8:00 that night tizzies got a phone call. "Hello she said expecting it to be Miranda or Gordo, she was close. "Lizzie, it is Mrs. Sanchez.." It went quiet and she could hear crying in the background. Lizzie heart just about stopped and she started to cry herself. "Lizzie" a man asked this time. "Miranda is in the hospital" Mr Sanchez said. Lizzie tried to talk but couldn't it" She managed to chock out" I'll.....be right....there. " And hung up and called Gordo and told him. She told her mom that she needed a ride to the hospital. When her mom asked why Lizzie told her she would tell her in the car. Lizzie's mom agreed and they all picked up Gordo who was crying and drove to the hospital. "Mom I know I should of told you but I thought I could handle it...." Lizzie said breaking down again. "What Lizzie wants to says is that Miranda has an Eating disorder, we don't know what happened but she is in the hospital." Gordo finished putting his arms around Lizzie and they cried in each others arms for the whole way. "I don't want you guys to blame yourselves I am sure she will be okay." Lizzies mom said no even sure if she would be okay. When they got to the hospital Lizzie and Gordo ran inside and saw Miranda's parents talking to a doctor they got closer and Lizzies mom catched up and they listened to the doctor. "Mr and Mrs Sanchez and their friends I see, I am doctor Sax Miranda's doctor, It is my job to inform you that Miranda has......... that is chapter 3 I hope you like it and you will continue to read it. Please R&R. 


	4. Getting the Facts

There has been a complaint with some bits reapeating in Chapter 3 of this story, I am sorry to say i don't know what you meen but there was nothing repeating at the end of the story. Well here is Chapter 4, hope you like it, and thank you to everyone to take the time and give me good reviews I really appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 4: Getting the Facts  
  
Every body in the waiting room's body tensed up as they got the news on Miranda's condition.  
"I have to inform you that from the tests we have taken on Miranda, she has an eating disorder. It is very good you got her here in time she might not of made it.  
"How could she, our daughter this can't happen to us," Mrs. Sanchez cried out and laid her head on her husbands chest. Lizzie and Gored just stood there they didn't know what to say or do. So many questions filtered threw their head, "Was it our fault?" "What could we have done?" and most importantly "Is she going to be okay?"  
"Can we see her?" Mr. Sanchez asked nervously that's all any one wanted just to see Miranda and tell her it was going to be okay.  
"Yes you can see her. Go in two at a time please." Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez followed the doctor as quickly as they could. When Dr. Sax came back Mrs. McGuire asked what happened.  
"We got a call saying that a girl passed out on her living room floor, her parents tried to revive her but couldn't so they called in to us we finally got her stable." Dr Sax told them.  
"Well what are they going to do to make Miranda better?" Lizzie and Gordo asked.  
"Well and eating disorder is very complex. It doesn't just go away over night, it could be months or even years until Miranda could be fully better, and you still need to be aware that it could happen again."  
"What can we do to help her?" Gordo asked.  
"It is all up to Miranda at this point. Just be there for her let her know that you will help her thew anything and that she can come to her." Dr. Sax  
"Dr. Sax Miranda knows she can come to us for anything why didn't she just tell us how she felt?" Lizzie asked.  
"Sometimes people with eating disorders either don't know what they are doing is bad, and sometimes they are embarrassed about it." Dr. Sax told them. Miranda's parents came out and asked to see talk to the doctors before he left he told the three that they could go and see Miranda in room 8. They looked threw the window and saw all kind of machines that they only had seen on TV.  
"Go in kids I am going to go talk with Miranda's parents," Lizzie's mom said. Lizzie and Gordo nodded and walked in.  
"Miranda," Lizzie said softly while Gordo walked behind her.  
"Hi guys," Miranda said softly with a small smile on her face.  
"How are you doing," Gordo asked. No one really knew what to say it's not like this has happened before.  
"Pretty bad, I don't even remember what happened. The next thing i know I am in a hospital bed, and my parents are there." Miranda said still kind of confused.  
"The doctors say you have an eating disorder and......" Lizzie just stopped and turned around with her face in her hands.  
"Miranda you need help. We will help you just promise you will get the help you need. I just don't want to loose you." Gordo said his eyes pleading with Miranda. Lizzie got up and put her hand on Miranda's."Miranda, your my best friend. I couldn't even think of something happening to you like this. I just don't want you to become part of the growing numbers of girls who die of eating disorders. " Lizzie said looking into Miranda's eyes which started to well up with tears.  
"When i first started doing this i thought that it would just go away after a while but, it didn't. I tried to stop but it didn't work. " Miranda told Lizzie and Gordo.  
"Your not the only one, a lot of girls don't know it is bad they just think it is an easy way to loose weight and look good but the truth is it takes you down with it," Gordo said.  
" There are so many consoling places you can go to to help you come over this, and no one will know unless you tell them. It will be hard but you have your family supporting you and Gordo and me. We will we even come with you to consoling meetings if it makes you feel better." Lizzie told her best friend.  
"Okay I'll do it. I don't want to end up like one of those girls who dies and lets this obsession with being skinny over come them, I am going to fight. I am going to become part of the number of girls who get over it," Miranda said with a smile on her face.  
"Good!" Lizzie and Gordo both said and hugged Miranda. Miranda told her parents that she wanted to fight this and they were so proud that Miranda came to this decision.  
  
That is it look for an upcoming epiloge. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R 


End file.
